


[VID] Eye of the Tiger

by JetpackMonkey



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: Cheesy, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Jousting, Rivalry, Sports, Training, Training Montage, Video, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Knight's Tale is both 20 years too late and nearly 700 years too early to be a 1980s sports movie. That doesn't stop it from trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Eye of the Tiger

**Length:** 2:16  
 **Song:** Survivor - Eye of the Tiger  
 **Password:** ulrich

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Jaidanwolf for Festivids 2011.
> 
> Thanks to echan, butterflykiki, lizbetann, and diannelamerc for your beta fu. Thanks to Jaidanwolf for the prompt and the suggestion of We Will Rock You for the song which put me into a sports-movie frame of mind. Thanks to whoever randomly posted Bill Conti's Gonna Fly Now to Facebook for helping me narrow that frame of mind until I had a song.


End file.
